1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly to a flat panel display device in which a coupled structure of a panel and a monitor frame is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into flat panel display devices, such as an organic light emitting display device, is actively being performed since they can be manufactured as thin or flexible devices with respect to driving characteristics.
Conventionally, a flat panel display device is manufactured by the following method. An emission unit is formed on a first substrate and a second substrate is formed to seal the emission unit, thereby manufacturing a panel. A fixing frame is coupled to the panel, and then the fixing frame is coupled to a monitor frame which forms an outer appearance of the flat panel display.
Accordingly, since in this structure, the fixing frame is necessarily used as an intermediate medium for coupling the panel to the monitor frame, the number of components is high and the manufacturing process is complicated.